Be Strong -- a CSI Fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: un one-shot sur CSI saison 14 épisode 19. En gros, Jacob n'est pas celui qui est blessé. je n'en dit pas plus. R&R


Be Strong - - a CSI fanfiction

Résumé : OS de l'épisode 19 de la saison 14 quand Russell est pris en otage par un jeune qui a tiré sur plusieurs policiers.

Disclaimer : CSI ne m'appartient pas. Seul Lianna l'est.

~CSI~

PDV Lianna

Je ne peux pas croire que ça m'arrive. Papa va être furieux. Deux agents m'escortaient vers une salle d'interrogatoire. En chemin, j'aperçus Russell parler avec un policier et je vis ma photo dans le dossier qu'elle lui tendit. Merde alors. En plus c'est lui qui m'interroge. Pour sur je suis morte. L'officier qui m'accompagnait me fit asseoir et peu après j'entendis la porte ouvrir derrière moi. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Russell qui entrait, en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Lianna, Lianna qu'allons-nous faire de toi.

Me laisser partir

Je ne crois pouvoir

Alors ne le dit pas à mon père.

Il le saura. Si n'est pas par moi, ce sera par un autre officier.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par des coups de feu. Assez vite, Russell bondit de sa chaise et me cria de me coucher. Cependant, j'étais figée. Il me poussa au sol au moment où un adolescent entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et poussa la porte pour la fermer.

~CSI~

PDV Nick

J'entrai dans la salle de repos en me demandant pourquoi il y avait un attroupement de gens. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Greg, je vis que la télévision était ouverte.

Une fusillade a été entendue dans un poste de police de Las Vegas. On ignore toujours le nombre de victime, mais ce dont nous somme sûr, c'est que le tireur ce trouve toujours dans le bâtiment avec des otages.

Finn arriva peu après.

Je viens de parler avec Brass. Russell est l'un des otages. Il interrogeait un suspect dans la salle où le tireur à trouver refuge.

Greg et moi allons au poste.

Je vais aller récolter les indices à l'hôpital, annonça Sara

Je reste ici avec Morgan, dit Finn

Avec Greg, on se mit en route pour le poste.

~CSI~

PDV Lianna

Je lançai plusieurs regards sur la porte et sur l'adolescent. Le téléphone de DB c'est mis à sonner. Il essaya d'approcher pour y répondre.

Hey! Retourne contre le mur

Okay, okay.

C'est quoi ton problème?! Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus?

Je n'ai rien fais. Je ne te connais même pas!

Tout le monde se calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu es touché? Tu t'es surement pris une balle des policiers en même temps qu'elle. Tu as sans doute une côte cassée, dit Russell, puis après un temps de silence, Tu devrais me laisser répondre.

Non!

Laisse-moi te dire comment ça marche, d'accord. Si je ne réponds pas les policiers là dehors vont croire que je suis mort, qu'elle est morte. Et là ils vont venir et tirer des dizaines de balles.

J'ai arrêté de les écouter et mon esprit s'est tourné vers mon père. Je me demandais s'il savait que j'étais ici et blessée.

~CSI~

PDV Nick

Nous sommes arrivés alors que Jim raccrochai.

Tu as réussi à parler à Russell?

Non. Il ne répond pas.

Le silence radio ça veut dire qu'une chose. Il ne laissera pas tomber. Si votre technicien est toujours vivant, la meilleure chance s'est d'entrer.

Négatif. On n'en pas là Dolan, répondis-je

Et après il va être trop tard.

Peut-être, mais si on va trop tôt, tout le monde se fera tuer, alors calme toi d'accord?

~CSI~

PDV Lianna

Je commençai à frissonner de façon incontrôlée. DB le remarqua bien vite.

Il fait vraiment froid.

C'est parce que tu perds beaucoup de sang, me dit-il, puis se tourna vers l'adolescent, Elle a besoin d'un médecin.

Elle va très bien.

Mais oui voyons. Je vais très bien. NE VOIS TU PAS QUE JE ME VIDE DE MON SANG!

Je vais l'examiner.

Non! Tu ne bouges pas

Écoutes, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cru que tu devais le faire, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Lianna. C'est toi qui à l'arme et c'est toi qui décide. De plus, je ne crois pas que tu veux la voir souffrir plus que ce qu'elle a déjà, n'est-ce pas. Je peux?

Ouais, d'accord.

Russell s'approcha de moi et me releva pour que je sois contre le mur. Un cri de douleur m'échappa quand il m'attrapa par l'épaule. Je crois qu'elle est déboîtée.

Okay, okay. Laisse-moi voir. Tu as été chanceuse. La balle est ressortie. Je vais juste devoir arrêter le saignement. Donne-moi ta veste.

Et mon épaule?

Quoi ton épaule?

Je crois que tu l'as déboîtée en me poussant de la chaise.

Désolé. On s'occupera de ça après. Prête? On y va, me dit-il

Aouh! Ça va, ça va.

Tu devrais mon donner ta veste aussi, demanda-t-il au jeune. Elle en a besoin.

DB déchira une partie de ma veste et il s'en servit pour arrêter l'hémorragie ou du moins il essaya. Il entoura la veste sur mon ventre et la serra. L'adolescent lui donna finalement sa veste et Russell fit une écharpe pour mon bras.

Quel est ton nom?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?, répliqua le jeune

C'est plus simple pour faire la conversation.

Vous d'abord.

Je m'appelle Russell. D.B. Russell. À toi maintenant

Pas d'uniforme, pas de costume, pas d'arme. Vous n'êtes pas un policier.

Non je suis un technicien de scène de crime. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'a pas tiré dessus?, lui demanda Russell

Ha, un technicien hum. Comme un scientifique? C'est pour ça que vous savez comment le soigner.

Je connais les premiers soins, mais elle a vraiment besoin d'un médecin.

Laissez tomber DB, il ne va jamais me laisser sortir.

~CSI~

PDV Nick

Alors cette caméra, ça vient?, demanda Jim

On devrait avoir l'image, mais pas de son, répondit le technicien.

C'est mieux que rien

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il répondit au moment où l'image apparaissait sur l'ordinateur. Je n'entendis qu'un côté de la conversation.

Comment ça se passe?

…

Oui, il est là.

…

Merde. On peut vous avoir tout ce que vous voulez. Nourriture, eau, matériel médical.

…

Et le jeune homme, j'imagine qu'il peut nous entendre.

…

Eh bien j'allais vous demander la même chose.

J'arrêtai de les écouter et fit plutôt un pas vers l'ordinateur pour voir la salle d'interrogation. Brass m'en empêcha en mettant son bras devant moi. Je me tournai vers lui. Il leva un doigt, me faisant signe d'attendre.

Quelqu'un veut te parler.

Stokes.

Papa…

Quand je l'entendis, je me défis de l'emprise de Brass pour voir le moniteur. Je pouvais voir qu'elle semblait très mal en point. Elle avait un bras en écharpe et beaucoup de sang sur le chandail.

Lianna…

Je suis désolée papa.

Quoi?, mais pourquoi est-tu désolé? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Si. Si je n'étais pas rentrée dans cette voiture je ne serai pas là.

Ça n'a pas d'importance, ma puce. Soit forte, papa vient te chercher le plus vite qu'il peut.

J'ai tellement mal.

Accroche-toi. Ça sera bientôt fini.

Elle raccrocha. Je tendis le téléphone à Jim, des larmes embuant ma vision.

~CSI~

PDV Lianna

Je me mis à pleurer. De douleur autant que de tristesse. Je fermai les yeux espérant que la douleur parte enfin.

Tiens bon, les médocs vont bientôt arriver, me dit Russell, puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent et lui dit, Tu n'as besoin que de l'un de nous.

Ouais, mais elle est plus importante parce que c'est un civil, non.

On entendit alors des paroles venant de dehors : CSI Sanders vas faire le transfère. L'adolescent se leva entraînant Russell avec lui et pointa son arme avec le laser vers Greg.

Mettez le sac et l'ordinateur au sol. Mettes vos mains sur les côté et tournez-vous doucement.

Je ne suis pas armé, je suis juste celui qui livre.

Allez chercher le colis.

Russell sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Je pouvais encore les entendre.

Content de voir que vous êtes encore entier. À quel point c'est moche?

Très moche.

Tout est là. La nourriture, l'eau, les médicaments. Et j'ai votre épinéphrine.

Merci, je la garde proche.

Quand j'entendis Greg parler d'épinéphrine, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale avec cette épinéphrine. Russell n'en a pas besoin. Il revint dans la salle sous les ordres de l'adolescent. Il s'installa à côté de moi et m'injecta de la morphine. Aussitôt, je me sentis mieux. La douleur était atténuée.

Comment ça va Lianna?

Ok. En fait, je ne sens rien pour l'instant.

C'est grâce à la morphine. Hey, peux-tu m'aider? Je ne te demande pas de poser ton arme, seulement de m'aider un peu. Donnes-moi l'eau s'il-te-plaît. Allez quoi, tu as peur de te mettre du sang sur les mains? Donnes-moi l'eau. Merci. C'est quoi cette médaille? Saint-Christophe.

Oui, et alors?

Rien. Elle te semble importante, c'est tout. J'en avais une comme ça, dit Russell

Tant mieux pour toi.

Du calme, du calme. Ma femme me l'a donnée. Elle voulait me protéger quand je travaillais. Qui te l'a donnée?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ce truc de faire la conversation ne marchera pas.

Ça va être une longue journée.

Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Si c'était censé être une mission suicide, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas encore mort? Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un là dehors que tu ne veux pas blesser. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi. Peut-être est-ce la même personne qui t'as donné cette médaille.

Je crois que vous devriez vous la fermer.

Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas partir, je ne te suis d'aucune utilité. Les policiers dehors se préoccupent plus de lui que de moi, intervins-je.

Merde, peux-tu me tenir ça un moment? Merci.

Je compris ce que Russell tentai de faire. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Russell tenta de retirer d'autres informations sur le jeune. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Allez-y répondez.

Jim.

J'imagine que le jeune homme écoute?

Oui.

J'ai quelqu'un qui veut lui parler.

Mark, mark mon poussin, c'est moi.

Ma...maman? qu'es…qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La police m'a trouvé

Quoi? Comment ça ?

Ça a peu d'importance poussin. Tu dois laisser ces gens s'en aller. Tu dois arrêter ça.

Mark?

Sale fils de pute! Vous avez rie de moi, vous vous êtes joué de moi. Vous croyiez que je suis idiot?

Non, je ne crois pas ça Mark. Je crois seulement que tu as besoin d'aide.

Vous avez mon nom, vous avez trouvez ma mère, mais vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Mais le monde vas savoir, vous savez pourquoi? Parce que c'est fini.

Il tira la caméra ayant deviné qu'elle marchait. Il pointa son arme sur nous.

Mark, allez. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter.

Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça.

Non, non. Il n'est pas trop tard, mais bientôt si. Dans quelques minutes ils vont entrer et nous sommes tous morts s'ils le font. À moins que tu me laisse les appeler. Alors ? mark?

Ok

Russell attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jim.

Jim, nous allons bien. Jim?

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

Un petit problème de famille. Nous sommes en train de la régler. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha puis il s'adressa à Mark. Ou plutôt Mark lui parla.

Vous et moi n'avons rien à nous dire. Asseyez-vous. Asseyez-vous!

~CSI~

PDV Lianna

Arg, je crois les médicaments ne font plus effet.

Désolé Lianna. J'aimerai pouvoir t'en donné d'autre, mais je t'en ai déjà donné trop tout à l'heure.

Ça va, je peux l'endurer. Occupe-toi plutôt de lui.

D'accord. Que regardes-tu comme ça Mark? Tu attends des nouvelles de quelqu'un d'autre? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre là dehors qui s'apprête à faire la même chose?

La ferme! Vous ne savez rien!

Il y quelque chose de différent.

La ferme!

Allons Mark. Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais mourir, mais il y a quelque chose de différents. Je sais ce que c'est que la rage de vivre et je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu veux survivre n'est-ce pas? Ça va Lianna?

J'ai de la difficulté à respirer. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est assis sur ma poitrine.

Ok, ça va, on va s'occuper de toi, me dit Russell, puis il se tourna vers Mark, je crois que la balle a perforé un de ses poumons. Il commence à se remplir de sang.

Et alors? Faites… faites quelque chose

Écoute-moi, je ne peux pas. Elle a besoin d'un médecin, elle a besoin d'un hôpital.

Je ne peux pas!

Lianna n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle n'est pas une de ces personnes contre lesquelles tu as déclaré la guerre! La balle est celle d'un policier, mais si tu la laisse mourir, tu seras blâmé, pas les policiers. C'est ça que tu veux? Laisse-les emmener Lianna.

~CSI~

PDV Nick

Russell a convaincu le jeune de laisser Lianna partir.

Ces mots me remplir le cœur de joie. Je regardai le brancard passer devant moi et attendit qu'il ressorte de la salle où ma fille était enfermée depuis des heures. Aussitôt qu'il sortit, je me précipitai vers lui.

Lianna !

Papa! Ça va, je crois que je vais m'en sortir.

J'en suis sûr. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là?

Plus tard.


End file.
